Tangled Oneshots
by Keagen
Summary: A bunch of oneshots based on Tangled. Originally was just Scar Pains
1. Scar Pains

**Scar Pains**

It took Eugene almost all summer to get adjusted to the new changes. Learning not to flinch when the guards look at him, to respond to Eugene without hesitating and sounding like an idiot, and to learn all the royal rules. Which, in his opinion, was near impossible. It was so weird to him that he no longer had to run and hide, that he lived in a _castle_, and that he was married to the princess of Corona. His life was amazing. Or, it was, until the raining season hit.

It was early morning and he was happily sleeping next to his wife when it happened. A pain burst in his side, waking him. He gasped in pain, clenching his pillow. He strained to be as quiet as possible; he didn't want to wake his wife. Eugene waited until the pain was no longer agonizing before he inspected his back with his hand. There isn't anything there, he thought to himself, confused. Except, he realized, his scar from Gothel. Another wave of pain hit and he muffled his groan into his pillow.

Movement next to him caught his attention. He turned his head to watch Rapunzel roll over. She smiled at him, her eyes still blurry with sleep. However, her smile quickly changed to concern when she saw the pained expression on Eugene's face. She quickly sat up, afraid for him. "Eugene? What is it? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he grunted, relieved that the pain was slowly fading away. He hesitated, making sure it was indeed gone, before he sighed in relief. He sat up, stretching his stiff back muscles. Eugene turned to Rapunzel. "Go back to sleep. I'll be right there."

She looked doubtful, but did so, lying down and repositioning herself. She watched as he walked towards the bathroom before she rolled over and quickly fell asleep. Eugene shut the door silently behind him before turning to the mirror. He pulled his shirt off and strained to see his back in the mirror. There, bright as day, was his scar on the back. Rapunzel had indeed been able to bring him back to life and heal the wound, but she didn't had enough magic to completely heal it. Thus, a nice, ugly scar was left in its presence.

It was already starting to hurt again and for the life of Eugene, he couldn't figure out why. During his times as 'Flynn', he has heard of scars aching, but he couldn't remember why or what to do about it. He sighed and put his shirt back on. Something told him it was going to be a long morning.

He had crawled in bed shortly after that, trying to fall back asleep. But the pain in his back only allowed him to get a few moments of shut-eye here and there. When the sun finally raised, Rapunzel rolled over and gave him a small kiss on his nose. He opened his eyes and stared at her, feeling as exhausted as he would have if he hadn't slept at all.

"Feeling any better?" she asked sweetly. He grunted in response before getting out of bed. Breakfast was in twenty minutes and he didn't want to miss it. At least the pain wasn't affecting his appetite. He slowly walked to the window and opened it. It was a ritual of his, opening the window in mornings. Sometimes he missed the open air and he needed a window open to keep his claustrophobia at bay. However, instead of sunshine greeting him, a gust of cold and rainy wind hit him.

Rapunzel joined him, standing next to him, and interlaced her fingers into his. He stared plainly at the rain before saying, "oh." She hummed in response, wondering what he was thinking.

"The rain. The change of weather causes scars to act," he said, finally remembering what that old pirate had told him. Instantly, Rapunzel knew what he was talking about and looked at him in concern, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you okay? Are you in pain? Do you need to see the doctors-"

"It's fine," he reassured her, interrupting her rant. "Besides," he started before she could continue. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close, his nose touching hers. She giggled at the closeness.

"I feel a lot better with you here."

She giggled again. "Eugene, you flirt." She gave him a quick peck on the lips before hugging him, her head resting on his shoulder. He pulled her closer, warping his arms around her small body. He was wrong; life _is_ good.

**I can't write fluff to save my life, but gosh dang, this wouldn't leave my head.**


	2. Princess Duties can Wait

**Princess Duties can Wait**

Eugene woke up feeling a cold breeze brushed past him. It was cold, but it no longer held the bitterness of winter. Spring was on its way. He kept his eye closed and enjoy the comfortable bed he lied in. A year ago, he would have never figured he would be here, in a castle, in a huge comfortable bed, _married_ to the lost princess. Flynn Rider would have laughed and scoffed. Impossible! And yet that is where Eugene finds himself. It was unbelievable but he wouldn't switch it for anything in the world.

He slowly opened his eyes, the morning light greeting him. Judging by the faint light, it must have been early morning, barely dawn. Old habits die hard, he figured. He rolled over to his side to study the woman next to him. She slept on her back, her hands lying on her stomach. She looked peaceful and happy, even in her sleep. Eugene was sure that he didn't look as elegant in his sleep as she did. He didn't want to wake her. She rarely sleeps in like she is now. He always called himself an early riser, but she somehow always rises even earlier than he.

Unfortunately, princess duties called.

He propped himself on his elbow and leaned over her. He brushed the side of her cheek with his hand, down to her jawbone. His calloused hand felt so rough against her smooth skin. His skin was so much darker than her. And perhaps, more dirty than her hands will ever be. A stab of guilt and self loathing hit him. He grimaced and pulled his hand away. A hand stopped his, however, before it got too far away from her face. He looked down at the hand which held his. It was small, pale, and had paint stains on it.

He slowly looked up to the green eyes that were staring at him. They were wide and honest, nothing to hide. She was studying him, he realizes. He maintain eye contact, wondering what she will see in his guarded eyes. Slowly, she took his hand in both of her and brought it to her lips. She laid butterfly kisses on his knuckles, her eyes never once leaving his.

"I don't deserve you," he whispered, his voice harsh from disuse.

Rapunzel released his hand and held his face, hands on either cheeks. She stroke his cheekbones, looking into his eyes. "You are are perfect for me. I chose you," Rapunzel said with surety. The surety of her voice squeezed the doubts from his heart, even if just a little. She pulled his face closer and kissed him. It was a light, chaste one, and it didn't lasted long. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her, evolving him in a hug. He closed his eyes, and set his chin in the crook of her neck. His own arms wrapped around her waist.

Princess duties can wait.

**Guess who is back and sick as a dog! That's right, me. Im sorry if there's a lot of grammar. I got pink eye in BOTH eyes and can't see well right now. Special thanks to silviatangled for inspiring me to continue this. I'm changing this into a place for my Tangled Drabbles. Expect more!**


End file.
